Food presses, such as for pressing garlic, are known that have a presser arm and handle pivotally attached and a presser plate attached to the presser arm so that upon insertion of the presser plate into a basket area of the handle, a food item such as garlic received in the basket may be pressed and the juices extracted from the food article. While this construction of the presser arm pushing downward on the food article is an effective way of extracting the juice from the food article, it leaves behind residue and debris within the basket that is difficult to clean. Garlic presses have been provided having cleaning implements in order to clean the perforated area at the bottom of the basket. Such cleaning plates have included multiple pins or teeth to be inserted within the perforated area of the basket in order to help to push through the remaining debris or garlic skin. While such cleaning devices are helpful in the removal of the food debris, they are not completely successful in cleaning the basket.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 425,762 provides for a detachable cleaning tool to be attached to the handle of the garlic press when not in use and appears to be removable in order to clean the basket when the pressing of garlic is complete and cleaning is desired. However, this design does not allow for complete cleaning of the basket because the basket is not exposed on all sides to allow for unobstructed access to the perforated surfaces of the basket.
Therefore, there is desired a food press that provides for better cleaning of the basket and exposure of the basket while cleaning in order to more easily clean the basket. Such an arrangement is described in the present application.